Momo the Daughter of Hans
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Momo is Hans little girl and she explains what her family is like. And how she becomes the new queen.


I love frozen, but I did want to make this so doing my best. Enjoy!

-A Star Rewriter.

Chapter 1

My name is Momo and this is a story about my family and how I ruled over the kingdom. Uncle Max was the oldest amongst the 12 brothers My dad was the youngest. Grandma loves me, but Grandfather and father don't. I was a forced mistake after father lost his chance to rule his own kingdom. But when I came along everything changed. max is always teasing father and father calls him a demon. I can see why. He has horns, a tail, always red in the face, yes, my uncle Max was a demon. But he was first born so getting rid if him is the ticket to the kingdom. And so…

Chapter 2

Ross was the second oldest. I say was because he tried to kill me and my mother and only half succeeded. So, grandma banished him until he returned with his own wife and child. Sadly, grandma and grandpa were not happy so…he left.

Chapter 3

The third and forth brothers argued a lot over a girl. She was pretty but not that pretty. Don't judge me, I am only a nine-year-old girl. So, there was a whole tournament for them to fight each other for her hand but halfway she designed herself and won her own hand. Both my uncles left home to find this Mousy person. But if you see them don't tell them it was her.

Chapter 4

Uncle Cory is another problem story. he is very much into something called "movies?" So, he started "Directing" them. Whatever that means. Well he was so into this stuff that somehow everyone called him "Camera boy." And that is why is never at home.

Chapter 5

Nick now he was the best and funniest uncle anyone could ask for. The only problem was he married a Viking. And let's just say family dinners are hard to go through when you must convince the king to not kill his son for a day for going with the enemy.

Chapter 6

And then there's will call him Red. He is the odd ball in the family and boy he loves, and I mean loves his pet lizards. To the point where he uses them in experiments till they die. He is a scientist if you didn't get that. But it is a bad word here in my kingdom.

Chapter 7

No one likes talking about this uncle of mine. Mostly because he loves dabbling in the dark forces known as magic. Just like the queen from Arendelle. But he is mostly just a crazy person. Uncle G-Izzy, is the eighth son and not likely to take the throne. Only three more left.

Chapter 8

Uncle H is the bomb of the family. He loves doing everything with everyone! he is the life of the party man! Even all the other kingdoms he has visited say those things. Grandpa doesn't like it though. He "hate" is a strong too word for me to say about it, but it isn't the right word grandpa used. Well he didn't enjoy how his son didn't have responsibilities and helped so many people. He was too kind and soft. And I don't think he has been seen in a while.

Chapter 9

Uncle Adam is the strongest of any knight or prince for that matter. He has his fascinating hobbies such as "Robots?" Don't know for sure. But he is also the tenth son of the kingdom. I wonder what happened to him and his twin?

Chapter 10

"Hans!" The king called. "Father?" Hans replied. "All your brothers have vanished. Where are they?" "I don't know. But I will gladly take over the throne after you till we find them." Hiding a grin. "No, you won't." I said. to them. "Momo?" "Yes. Father. Grandpa. I took care of them. ALL BY MYSELF! And now…" Both king and Hans shook in their boots as they saw just a ten-year-old girl holding a sword. "It's your turn!" *Evil laugh.

APRIL FOOLS

Here is the real story.

"Momo! stop making scary stories about me!" Hans yelled from the stables.

Elsewhere…

"And so, I princess Momo come to you to offer full apologies for my brother's behavior. And to offer peace treaty." I told the princess and queen. Yes. I am the rightful Hare to the throne. Soon to be queen Momo. "Wow! So, you took over your whole kingdom after Hans did all this?" Princess Anna spoke. "Yes. Once you brought him back, I took it as my opportunity to over throw my Grandfather, with help from Grandma, and now all my brothers are no longer fighting over who is next." Anna's two girls came running by playing with Olaf. "Hail! Jess! Please be careful. Aunt Elsa won't be happy if you break something." She warned her daughters. "That must run in the family to have two girls." I stated. "Elsa does have her little girl Martha but she should be in town now." "Your husband must be proud to love such a powerful woman like yourself, Momo. Elsa complemented. "Yes. And he has the same name as my brother, Hans!" "Martha left with her father this morning Elsa. Was she supposed to be in town?" Olaf asked. Elsa's eyes went wide. "Shoot! She'll find the eggs!" I laughed. This is such a loving family.

Happy Easter everyone. And if you didn't get it…Hans Christian Andersen is the author of "The Snow Queen." hope you liked it.


End file.
